Devil Room
The Devil Room, in which you can "sell your soul" for special items, has a chance to appear after defeating a boss; the chance of it spawning increases if you don't take red heart damage at all in a full level, take no red heart damage at all in a boss fight, kill a Beggar, or acquire a demonic item. No key or coins are required to enter the room. The Devil Room may also be accessed via the Joker tarot card, or randomly with any teleport effect (Teleport! , Telepills or Red Chest), in which case your map will show only the Devil Room and you will exit into the starting room for that floor. When in the room, you are given the option to collect up to two items; however, these items are not bought with money, but with Heart Containers and occasionally Soul Hearts. If you use the last of your Heart Containers to buy an item, you will die - unless you have a soul heart, in which case you will no longer be able to collect regular health until you obtain more Heart Containers (similar to ???). *Every item worth 1 Heart Container can alternatively appear for the price of 3 Soul Hearts. *When playing as ???, all items cost 3 Soul Hearts. *If you try to buy an item worth more Heart Containers than you have, and you have any Soul Hearts, you will still get it, but you will lose all of your Heart Containers and Soul Hearts. (Without any Soul Hearts, this will kill you.) The game will remember how many Heart Containers you should have lost, and you cannot gain any more (by any means) until you get enough health upgrades to pay the "debt". Taking any damage while stripped of health in this fashion (and before finding more Soul Hearts) will kill you, including buying another Devil Room item that would give you Soul Hearts. However, if the item being bought is Dead Cat, and the player does not have enough health, the item will be obtained and one life from those generated will be used to cover the 'debt'. **Eternal Hearts are ignored here; they won't save you when making a deal, and they remain when all your other Hearts are gone. Completing an Eternal Heart counts as a health upgrade toward the debt. *Items with Soul Hearts price can be purchased for free when the character is in an invincible state and has the number of Soul Hearts required. (Bug) Several of these items can be found outside of the Devil Room. If you get an opportunity to visit the Devil Room on The Womb 2, it will only have a trapdoor to the Sheol, identical to the one in the boss room. This Devil Room can spawn before unlocking permanent access to Sheol by defeating It Lives. *'NOTE.' As of the halloween update, you can no longer abuse invincibility granting items to steal from the devil. Becoming invulnerable will cause you to stay alive when buying more than you can afford from this room, but it will NOT remove the health cost. *'NOTE.' Doing a deal counts as damage, so you cannot do a deal if you want to get an achievement. *'NOTE.' There is a chance that Krampus (Alternate boss added on christmas update) appear in the room. In this case, there will be no items available to purchase, but you will be rewarded with A Lump Of Coal after the battle. This can be re-rolled, however, and will grant an item you would normally get from a Deal With The Devil. *'NOTE.' If you use the The Dice, the Items will change, but the cost of Heart Containers won't. (This means you can technically get any Item for 1 heart, granted you have have The Dice and some luck.) *'NOTE.' Eternal hearts are not considered in deals. If you have 1 heart, 1 eternal heart, and soul hearts, the deal will leave you with the eternal heart and any remaining soul hearts. *'NOTE.' The Devil Room will not appear after beating the very first level in any case. (Basement I or Cellar I) *'NOTE.' If the very first level is a large map (Basement XL or Cellar XL), the Devil Room may appear after beating the second boss. *'NOTE.' Temporary health boosts such as those from the XI Strength tarot card or Liberty Cap will not reduce the number of heart containers lost from a deal. Probabilities The basics: The Devil Room can spawn once you clear the level's Boss Room based on your accumulated probability. It cannot spawn in Sheol, although they can be accessed on those floors via Joker card, Curse Room teleport, or random teleport. If you get a Devil Room in The Womb 2 after beating Mom's Heart (before you beat Mom's Heart for the tenth time), you won't get any deals, but a trap door leading to Sheol. If you have beaten Mom's Heart at least ten times, there will spawn a regular trap door in the Boss Room after beating Mom's Heart and you don't have to find the Devil Room in order to get to Sheol. Base probability = 1% Add the following percentages: *Have one Pentagram: +20% *Have a second Pentagram (Confirmed): +10% *Have Book of Revelations: +35% *Have Book of Belial: +25% *Killed 1 or more beggars in current level: +35% *Took no red heart damage in current level: +35% *Took no red heart damage on the boss: +35% Then multiply by one of these: *Met the devil in the current level or the level before: 0.25 *Met the devil two levels ago: 0.5 *Met the devil three or more levels ago, or never during the current run: 1.0 The beggars in Arcades don't seem to count; devil beggars, however, do count. Killing more than one has no effect. Self-inflicted damage doesn't seem to count. (e.g. Razor Blade, Kamikaze!) The strange/unimportant rules: *You just came out of the Devil Room: +99% *You entered the Devil Room two times on the current level OR the room didn't appear once you killed the boss: probability = 0% Once you spawn a Devil Room, there is a 10% chance that Krampus is there instead (only once per playthrough). You cannot see a devil room if you defeat Mom in the Depths 2. But if you teleport out of the room (even using the Emperor tarot card), you may gain access to the devil room (if it had spawned), since the boss room layout changes to the normal one (no sealed exit). Devil items For the "cost" section of the following table, HP = Heart container. All items may also appear at the cost of 3 Soul Hearts per regular heart container instead of their normal cost. When playing as ???, all items will cost 3 Soul Hearts. Note that if you have the trinket Judas's Tongue, all items will only cost 1 heart, but only if you open up the Devil room while holding the trinket. (Soul heart trades, however, are not affected, meaning Judas's Tongue is useless for ???.) |'Price' |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |2 HP |1-2 HP |1 HP |2 HP |2 HP |1 HP |1 HP |2 HP |1 HP |2 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |2 HP | 1-2 HP |1 HP |1 HP |2 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |2 HP |1 HP |} Wrath of the Lamb DLC |Price |1-2 HP |1 HP |2 HP |2 HP |1 HP |1-2 HP |1 HP |1 HP |1 HP |} Gallery Capture.PNG|How the Devil Room appears on the death note. Devil room.png|Devil Room with Dead Cat and The Mark at the cost of two heart containers each. The Devil is sat in the pose of Baphomet. SataninaNutshell.jpg|Satan offering Mom's Knife and Brimstone DevilRoom.jpg|Devil Room with Guppy Tail and Guppy's Head soul_life.png|Judas with no heart containers left from devil room. Plays just like ??? Category:Rooms